


day 7: supernatural

by apocryphic



Series: mcgenji week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphic/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: Genji had not been the first vampire that Jesse had met, but he was the first vampire that hadn't tried to rip his throat open in the first few moments of conversation, and when they'd fallen into a cheap bed together for the first time, Jesse had already decided that he would like vampires a lot more if they were all like Genji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i told terry i would write werewolf dicks and then i ended up with like, plot? and stuff? 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FUN THIS MCGENJI WEEK, I'M SO EXCITED TO READ WHAT EVERYONE'S DONE!!!!

Jesse McCree had been seventeen years old when a hunter had saved his life, but not before the creature had sunk its teeth in and torn skin right on open. The desert had been nearly pitch black under the cloudy night sky; rusty dirt growing redder by the second as Jesse felt his life bleed out of him. Coyote, Jesse had thought at first, delirious, shocked — but it'd been too big, and the ferocity too great, and it was all he could do to loll his head to the side and stare up at the hunter, the scars on his face speaking stories in just one look, as the man kicked the wolf's body off of Jesse's.

 _Mutt,_ Gabriel had taken to calling him, especially when the moon came around bright and there was no amount of control in the world that could keep Jesse's flesh and bone together. The first transformation against his will had been the worst. The second had been like slipping into a new pair of perfectly-fitted shoes. Gabriel had dryly said he was a natural.

(Gabriel should have killed him, by all rights. Gabriel did not kill him.)

The world's vendetta against the dirty and wrong, the unnatural and condemned, was a universal constant. It should have been no surprise when Gabriel told him about werewolves and witches and all the rest of the things that go bump in the night. It should have been nothing at all, especially as Jesse grew claws, fangs, fur. Jesse believed him, because of course he did. When he asked about a cure, Gabriel said one of his people was working on it.

That was fine, Jesse figured. He'd gotten used to his second skin.

Genji had not been the first vampire that Jesse had met, but he was the first vampire that hadn't tried to rip his throat open in the first few moments of conversation, and when they'd fallen into a cheap bed together for the first time, Jesse had already decided that he would like vampires a lot more if they were all like Genji.

 

 

 

Underground hangouts for the damned and dangerous pop up more and more every day, whether because of curious humans or due to one of Jesse's kind wanting a corner of whichever city to themselves. Gabriel has always been welcome in certain _select_ bars because of his reputation — he only lays waste to the monsters, not the freaks. Only the ones who kill does he kill back. It's a form of justice, Jesse thinks, not for the first time.

In his late twenties, Jesse doesn't need to trot after Gabriel anymore, but they end up in the same circles anyway. Jesse's adopted his worldview, after all. Life lives on life, only eaters or eaten exist, and the law is simple — _eat or be eaten_. But plucking lives out of innocent people has never seemed all in the right to him. Justice has to be dealt out somehow.  It only makes sense that they'd end up at each other's sides throughout it all more often than not. Gabriel came back in town; Jesse got the call; they wanted to catch up, and here they are. The place itself is less _shady bar_ and more _unfortunate hole-in-the-wall,_ but Jesse has never been picky with where he spends his time.

"You find those vampires yet?" Jesse asks, leaning in close to Gabriel. He doesn't have a distinct smell to him; he uses some kind of biotic-oriented spray that keeps anything terribly _Gabriel_ off of him. It makes tracking him nearly impossible, but if anyone has a good chance of chasing Gabriel Reyes down, it's Jesse. Too bad Gabriel's usually the one who's tracked _him_ down. "The coven that's been givin' you issues."

Gabriel shakes his head, not quite looking at him. "I would be catching up on sleep if I had."

"Weak," Jesse quips while he leans back into his seat, lazy. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"I'm working."

" _Weak_ ," Jesse repeats in a mumble. He's jostled by Gabriel's elbow a moment later.

"Don't be a shit," Gabriel tells him, and Jesse laughs, only interrupted as Gabriel says, "Informant's here. I mean it."

Jesse glances up out of curiosity as Gabriel turns away, no doubt confident that their _informant_ won't need any particular guidance. He tilts himself away from Gabriel in the process, making his interest only cursory, disinterested, but the sight of green, precisely styled hair gives Jesse pause.

Recognition kicks him in the head.

Goddamn _Genji_.

"Informant?" Jesse hisses Gabriel's way, voice as low as he can make it.

"Inside source," Gabriel agrees, clearly unwilling to be speaking while their company makes his way over to them. Jesse rips his gaze away, only then realizing he's been staring.

"You're goin' after the _Shimadas_?" Jesse can't quite keep it from sounding like an accusation. Gabriel doesn't answer.

Genji moves easily into the seat next to Gabriel. Jesse's on the hunter's other side, jaw working, alarm bells firing. They're all in the same line of work — a little mercenary, a little hunting, a little delivery, a little protection, and everything in-between — and all acquainted with the same group of people — people like Angela, still working on a cure, trying to get something solid, is close with Genji and Gabriel and Jesse alike — but even so, Jesse's worked up at the idea of Gabriel going within ten feet of the Shimada coven.

"Hey," Gabriel says to his _inside source_ , all smooth business despite the casual tone. Jesse's curious, he can't help it — he leans against the bar's counter to peer around Gabriel and to the vampire waiting on the other side, mouthing _what the fuck, Genji_ at the other man. Genji doesn't look at him, but he does flash Gabriel his teeth in a lazy grin. Jesse scratches absently at his jaw, at his neck, and sighs in resignation.

"Greetings," Genji replies, just as smooth as Gabriel but with a little more pleasantry, still not paying Jesse any mind. Jesse's feeling the familiar drag of restlessness down his spine. The room already smells like a mix of people and creatures; crowded, with music playing loud enough in an attempt to allow some their privacy over those whose hearing is a bit more keen.

Jesse, for instance, is the perfect distance away to hear everything Genji is saying, but anyone else would have to make it obvious they're listening.

Jesse, also, is making it obvious on purpose that he's listening.

Gabriel, despite weathering Jesse on one side and dealing with Genji on the other, does not seem too terribly stressed under the odd circumstances, perhaps because he's dealt with stranger every day of his life. "Stay a while."

"I intend to." Genji may or may not flick his gaze to Jesse and then away again. It might have been a trick of the light. It might also not have been. Either way, Genji is still talking to Gabriel when he continues flippantly: "The Shimada are old blood. If you can dent the lineage, please, I will gladly join you in the endeavor," and he sweeps a hand out wide, grandiose, before he drops his arm to the counter again, suddenly serious. "But that remains to be seen."

It's a stab at Gabriel, which makes it a stab at Jesse. Gabriel doesn't take offense, only lifting one shoulder thoughtfully. The trench coat's weight is heavy on him, but if it restricts his movement at all, it doesn't show.

"And all you've proven to me is that you can follow basic GPS instructions," Gabriel says evenly. It isn't meant to be the kind of sharp that functions as a means of shutting someone down, but Jesse tilts his head anyway, quietly entertained. "Should I be impressed?"

Genji doesn't look bothered in the least by the remark. "I would be concerned if you were."

Jesse muffles a snort. Gabriel kicks at him. "Good call. Tonight, we make like we're friends. Avoid other people. I'll send you a message tomorrow to give the time and place for the next meeting."

"Preferably nighttime as well," Genji says. At Gabriel's nod, he cants his chin and narrows his eyes to red-flecked slits. _Dangerous_ , Jesse thinks, and doesn't look away, even as the nape of his neck prickles. "One more thing."

"Shoot," Gabriel says.

"Will your partner be joining us?"

Genji looks at Jesse. Gabriel looks at Jesse. Jesse looks at Gabriel, and then at Genji, and then back at Gabriel.

Like he really needs to be convinced.

"Sure," Jesse answers, grinning. Genji smiles back, his teeth bright.

 

 

 

Gabriel leaves first, tossing a look Jesse's way that means _I expect you not to die tonight, please don't die, and don't fuck this up_ , and Jesse responds with a look that means equally as much _I won't be dying, trust me, this is fine, thank you very much_.

Genji slides into what had previously served as Gabriel's chair. Jesse watches him with very little wariness. He tests the boundaries, breaks into the space between them and leans into Genji's shoulder. Genji leans back, tucking his head against Jesse's shirt briefly.

"You weren't there in the morning," Jesse says into his hair. His expensive cologne burns Jesse's nose and masks whatever his scent might _actually_ be. Jesse doesn't know if he can get away with shoving his face into Genji's hair here, but he does think about it for a hot second. He settles for the easy lean they're doing, a simple exchanging of weight. It at least means Genji doesn't mind him _close_.

"I stayed as long as I could without the threat of incineration," Genji says, airy. "I had somewhere to be."

Jesse sniffs. "Could've left a note."

"You had no paper in your hotel room."

"Datapad?"

"Locked."

"Should have just scratched it into the damn nightstand then."

"I should have," Genji agrees. Jesse doesn't know what to say to that.

Genji, thankfully, saves him from having to come up with something. "I thought he'd never leave."

"What, Gabriel?" Jesse nearly looks in the direction he'd left, but is a little too focused on how Genji seems content to mold himself against him. For all that they've worked well with each other in the past, they've only had each other's clothes off once. Jesse finds that he doesn't mind the simplicity of knowing exactly what Genji is aiming for. "You aren't workin' with him just to get to me."

"You were a nice surprise." Genji doesn't protest as Jesse slips an arm around his waist.

"But you already knew I work with him plenty. We run in the same circles." Jesse doesn't protest as Genji reaches down to pull his arm around himself tighter. "You knew damn well there was a good chance I'd be here."

"Are you accusing me of having ulterior motives, Jesse?" Genji asks him, and he's suddenly much closer than he had been seconds ago. If Jesse tilts his head just so to the side, Genji's lips would brush his ear. It's a tempting idea, but not one Jesse indulges in, only wondering how to answer with all the judgment in the world weighed in his mind.

"Yeah," he admits, and Genji laughs vibrantly.

"I _hoped_ you would be here." The correction is paired with Genji resting his cheek against Jesse's shoulder, his hand dragging a light touch down Jesse's side since his arm is still around Genji's waist. "I wanted you to be here." Jesse feels like Genji might be playing at petting him, soothing any hurt nerves. There aren't any. Jesse's plenty happy to see him, even through the anxious knowledge that Gabriel's got his eyes on the Shimada. "You were missed."

"You mean you missed me," states Jesse.

"We work well together," Genji tells him. It's got every double meaning in the universe attached to it. Jesse doesn't mind. Genji runs his fingers over the bumps of Jesse's knuckles, where his grip is resting nicely on Genji's hip; Jesse turns his hand over and catches Genji's in a loose hold.

"That we do." They both know where this is leading. Jesse's got nothing to complain about. If he's going to die trying to help Genji take down his family (not a new concept, actually) then they might as well go out with a bang. Jesse turns, angles himself to press his face into Genji's hair, nose-burning cologne and all, nudges at him and _leans_ until Genji's pressed all against him, anticipation crackling in the air. "Wanna get outta here?"

Genji grips Jesse's hand firmly in his. Finally, finally —

" _Finally_ ," Genji says.

 

 

 

When Jesse has Genji's hands on him, he's not sure he can keep up with how _alive_ Genji is.

He's never known a vampire so animated outside of violence — but Genji is all roaming touches and warmth. Jesse, in some corner of his mind, wonders if Genji has just simply always been well-fed when he encounters Jesse, and then he writes that excuse off immediately, phantom memories of teeth digging into his skin reminding him of times past.

"This is better, isn't it?" Genji asks with the air of someone who already knows the answer. They went all the way to where Genji's staying as opposed to just around the corner where Jesse's room is located, simply because of beds, and Genji's refusal on the ground of thread counts and _this is making up for the first time._

But Jesse's perfectly happy now sitting on the edge of the bed with Genji in his lap, rocking their hips together. Jesse's teeth glance over Genji's jaw, and while Genji doesn't bare his throat for him, he does hum gladly at the contact. Jesse lost his hat ages ago, Genji curling fingers tightly into Jesse's hair. He pulls, makes _Jesse_ bow back, chin up, neck wide open. It's nothing more than a tempt; Genji doesn't do anything but dip nearer to press the most careful of kisses to Jesse's pulse point that thuds and jumps at the contact.

Genji grinds against him again. Jesse groans.

"Anywhere's fine with you," Jesse says, honest, and Genji's fingers smooth out, easing through the newly-made tangles with care.

Jesse slides his hands down Genji's back, helping to angle each movement. Genji sounds his approval, playing with wayward strands of Jesse's hair. Jesse huffs, brows furrowed in divided concentration, and noses his way along Genji's cheek, catches his lips in a kiss and is delighted when Genji nips at him playfully. Jesse is also just as delighted at the hint of sharper teeth, but Genji doesn't break skin.

His hands grip more firmly at Genji, and there's a laugh Jesse gets in response, but then a little hiss of breath from the vampire. Genji flicks buttons open on his shirt with a certain brand of expertise, then puts a hand flat to Jesse's chest and pushes him to the bed, drops with him to keep their bodies entirely pressed together.

"Down, boy," Genji says, his eyes bright while he keeps Jesse effortlessly pinned to the mattress.

"Next, you're gonna tell me to heel," Jesse complains once he's done being breathless.

"Maybe." Genji wiggles free of Jesse's hands — getting some ragged half-noises out of Jesse in the process — and manages to pull his shirt free, tossing it off the bed. "But I'm not that into dogs."

"Aw, honey, that's my pride you're aimin' for," Jesse whines, but he's already getting greedy again, trying to grab at Genji's hips beneath his clothes. It's a nice shirt, Jesse notes. Not just a button-down like Jesse'd had on, but something expensive. He should probably try to keep blood from getting on it.

Genji gets the hint and pulls his shirt off over his head with an exaggerated, slinking kind of action, and Jesse analyzes him for it even as the heat taking over his skin blooms.

"You make it too easy," Genji tells him smugly, flinging the shirt into some corner of the room and then sliding off of Jesse, who takes advantage of his freedom of motion to wrench off his pants and kick them off of the bed to join the rest of his clothes. Genji's still somehow faster than he is at disrobing, despite Jesse's unabashed eagerness.

"Well, y'know," Jesse breathes, too fast, "we gotta make like we're friends, don't we?"

Genji practically pounces on him before Jesse can add _but we're more than that, we both know we are,_ and they wrestle across the bed. There's a second of Genji on his stomach, Jesse rocking against him, mouth at the nape of his neck. Genji breathes and Jesse feels it against the arm he has supporting himself against the bed; Jesse growls into the curve of his shoulder, only just manages to graze a bite at the skin there before Genji's hooked his leg over the back of Jesse's knee and thrown them to the side again, both of Genji's hands around Jesse's wrists as Jesse ends up underneath him on his back, still just as pleased with this outcome.

Jesse's exhale nearly curls into a whimper as Genji moves against him.

"Before or after?" Genji asks, and it's polite despite the circumstances, nice of him, even. Jesse's dizzy with want, distracted with the way Genji's looking down at him, the way he can see Genji want, too. It's the same want, at the core — they have similar tastes in _things_ , even if Jesse never would have expected himself to be into vampires biting him.

(Really just one vampire.)

Genji's had a hell of a lot of influence over what Jesse's likes have become, either way.

"During," Jesse suggests, completely aware of what he's asking. He knows he's not imagining how Genji's grip on his wrists goes a bit tighter before letting go.

Prep is easy, they're both familiar enough with the other to know how it goes. Jesse stays flat on the bed, watching Genji work with something molten in his stare. He tries to help, Genji gently brushes his hand away but blows a kiss down at him, and Jesse's grin isn't discouraged at all, hands settling onto Genji's thighs instead, intentionally allowing claws to drag circles there. He revels in the reaction.

"What was that about not bein' into dogs?" Jesse asks as Genji's breath stutters out of him.

"I take it back." Genji's fingers move deep, and Jesse is wholly dedicated to watching the rise and fall of his chest. Jesse's own breath is wrenched short as Genji pairs his own ministrations with rocking back against Jesse's lap again, and Jesse grinds his teeth. "Relax," Genji adds, but his casual tone is defeated entirely by the heat in his gaze.

"I should be tellin' you that," Jesse says, raising his hips up; Genji grinds down in a much more measured rhythm.

His fingers are still slick when he draws them out, the scant light in the room catching on it. Jesse puts more pressure on Genji's skin, claws sharp there, and Genji moves his legs farther apart. It's a good look on him, knees wide and perched just too far from Jesse's hips, eyes focused entirely on Jesse. It's a real good look, Jesse decides, and it's a real good _feeling_ , the warmth accompanying it all, knowing he was a _nice surprise_ for Genji, knowing he was on his mind.

Jesse's attention is very quickly pulled back to the present when Genji gets a hand on him, a sound slipping from his chest.

"The moon is nearly full," Genji comments. Conversational, like he doesn't have his hand around Jesse, stroking in easy motions. "For you, that means something." Genji might as well be saying that it's important to Jesse, so it's important to him.

There's another, still familiar, ever-restless crawl down Jesse's spine, tripping through his chest, between his ribs, under his skin. A reminder — his flesh is not his own, sometimes. His head falls back against the pillows, breath hot and fast while Genji works him over, hums and twists his wrist just right and touches Jesse and _knows_ , he knows _exactly_ what Jesse likes.

"You get more —" Genji stops, purses his lips. Jesse blinks at him. "Handsy. Near the full moon."

"S'that all?" Jesse asks him, partially out of sorts, still playing catch-up.

"And furrier. And everything else." Genji moves his hand up just out of reach when Jesse tries to slyly rut upwards. It's disappointing. Genji gets a cunning look on his face before he muses, "I would have still brought you here, I think, even if the moon _was_ full."

Jesse blinks again and then flushes deeply. "Goddamn."  

Genji, not in the least flustered, lines them up. "Claws," Genji tells him, obviously amused, so Jesse wills that away, wills the building heat to leave anywhere but where it's meant to be. Jesse helps, eases in; Genji sighs, settles, waits for all of a moment, and rolls his hips in little circles into Jesse.

It's only rasping breaths and hitched sounds, all wandering hands — Jesse's moving from Genji's thighs, his waist; Genji's fingers in Jesse's hair, scrunched there. Genji's other hand goes to Jesse's mouth after a short time, still moving, and Genji slips fingers inside, against his tongue, between his teeth. He moves down particularly hard then, and Jesse whines brokenly while Genji smiles, baring his own pointed teeth, the canines that taper to a sharp apex.

"Don't bite down," Genji warns, coy, and leans towards Jesse's throat and closes his own teeth there.

Jesse's eyes shut tight and he trembles, moans against the fingers in his mouth, falling over the edge and finishing before he can do a damn thing about it. Genji rides it out with an absent noise, all too pleased with how debauched Jesse apparently is; fangs leave the bite in Jesse's neck and he gasps as Genji's tongue laves over the punctures. Genji keeps the blood from spilling anywhere but where he wants. He's a clean eater. Jesse knows that already, but it's something to be grateful for while he's still dealing with Genji riding him, while Genji is drinking from him, while Jesse himself is all loose-limbed and dazed, the only clear thought in his mind being the negligible pain from the vampire bite.

His head is spinning when the flow of blood ends and Genji is pressing kisses across his neck, still demanding, nipping to form hickeys, the movement of his hips all slow and lazy. It smells like sweat, sex, blood — Jesse could laugh, almost, if he wasn't used to it by now. Genji pulls his fingers free, kisses Jesse with a longing, languid smoothness. It tastes like iron.

"Roll over," Jesse says against his mouth, hissing when Genji pulls away; he stops when Genji swipes a streak of what must be blood from Jesse's lip, because then he's licking his finger to clean it away. Eyes glittering, Genji does as asked of him, all sly and knowing, and Jesse huffs a growl, chokes a laugh. "You devil."  

"You dog," Genji counters, and Jesse cages him in with his arms, his hands, goes down on him until Genji's the one trembling and falling apart against the sheets.

It doesn't take long to get comfortable after that, though there's a period of time where they're both catching their breath, letting their lungs take what air they need. Jesse only gives himself a fleeting glance when he gets up to check the damage in the bathroom, pleased to see that he looks exactly as he'd expect, returning to flop back down into the bed to join Genji and clean him up. Genji asks him what _he_ looks like, since he can't just look in the mirror, and Jesse tells him very fondly that he looks like a _goddamn menace_. Genji runs his tongue over his teeth. Jesse kisses him.

"We _could_ have discussed business tonight," Genji muses when they've settled again, Jesse hugging him close.

"Don't you start, you don't really mean that." Jesse snorts and Genji acquiesces, shameless. Jesse winds his hold a little more completely around him with a little _eh_. "He just wanted to make sure you'd show up."

"Clever."

"Sure. But he's goin' after your family, so maybe not."

Genji tosses a leg over Jesse, rolls to get him onto his back again so that he can lean in close to Jesse, weight keeping Jesse down just as much as the stare Genji's giving does. Jesse bares his throat again; Genji presses two fingers over the bite marks that are already healing, pushes against dark hickeys, slides his touch into Jesse's beard.

"We are not all so scary," Genji murmurs, his smirking lips brushing Jesse's, a thumb pressed to Jesse's mouth.

"You sure can terrify me," Jesse confesses, hands already running up and down Genji's back, palm moving over Genji's spine that arcs into it. Jesse turns his head, kisses Genji's palm. The vampire's edges soften all nicely, like Jesse's flipped the switch from _intimidating, playful_ to _all yours, pleased to please._

Genji sighs, content, and kisses the corner of Jesse's mouth before settling on him again like Jesse could be a glorified pillow. "You enjoy it."

"I do," Jesse agrees, nuzzling into his hair. He smells less like cologne now and more like Jesse. It's much better, and he silently approves, nestling happily between Genji and the bed that _is,_ in fact, much better than the one Jesse has in his place.

The moon is heavy outside the curtains, the light it brings with its presence only just highlighting the scenery within the room: a terrible disgrace of a vampire, sated, laying against an oddity of a werewolf, clutching him close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and i wrote 3k of this today and teeth no longer looks like a word. THANK U DAGMAR FOR PROOFREADING THIS BECAUSE I SURE DIDN'T WANT TO.


End file.
